fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 3
Het Wolvenlied: Overzicht Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 2 Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 4 Toen alle wolven hun eten opgegeten hadden, was de avond al gevallen. Een paar wolven waren al gaan slapen en de meeste wolven maakten zich klaar om te gaan slapen. Naya legde zich tegen haar vriend Jix aan zodat hun pelsen tegen elkaar aan kwamen en ze elkaars warmte konden delen. Ze voelde hoe Jix' ruggengraat tegen haar dikke pels kwam. Jix was altijd al een magere wolf geweest. En nu het winter werd, was dat niet goed. Alle wolven moesten sterk blijven voor de winter. Een zwakke wolf was niet iets wat de roedel nodig had. Jix maakte plots bewegingen met zijn poten. Hij was aan het dromen. Naya legde haar kop op zijn magere grijze rug. Als hij ooit zou verstoten worden van de roedel, omdat hij te zwak was, dan zou ze er alles aan doen om hem in de roedel te houden. Ze zuchtte. Waarom was ze hier over aan het denken? Nu Witte Wolf de leider van de roedel is, zal ze niet snel iemand van de roedel verstoten. Zo is Witte Wolf niet. Naya bewoog haar poten en werd dan wakker omdat ze haar poten nat maakte. Overal op haar pels waren er dauwdruppels en haar poten waren nat. Het had vannacht waarschijnlijk geregend. Ze hief haar kop op die al nat was. De hemel was grijs en het leek alsof het elk moment wel kon gaan regenen. Ze stond recht, waarbij vele druppels over haar vacht liepen. Ze was helemaal nat. Een paar stappen verder schudde ze heel haar vacht uit. Haar oren schudden heen en weer en de druppels vlogen ver van haar weg. Ze schudde haar dikke nekvacht nog eens stevig, zodat alle druppels eraf gingen. Zo, nu was ze veel droger. Naya keek de roedel rond. Vele wolven waren nog aan het slapen. De roedel liep verder. Witte Wolf had verteld dat ze bijna thuis waren, en ze had gelijk, want Naya begon al een paar dingen te herkennen. De frisse geur drong haar neus binnen en een bries streelde haar vacht. Ze zouden bijna thuis zijn. In het vertrouwde bos. Waar ze al eeuwen woonden. De voorouders van elke wolf in de roedel woonden ook op diezelfde plek. Nooit zou de roedel zijn thuis verlaten. Het was een plek die uitgekozen was door de maan. Zij zorgde ervoor dat alles goed ging. Zij zorgde voor ons. En zo zorgde onze thuis ook voor ons. Ze geeft ons water en voedsel. Naya verlangde naar hun thuis. Het leek nu al zo lang geleden dat ze tussen de wortels van haar vertrouwde boom had geslapen. Alle wolven sliepen normaal gezien niet onder een boom, omdat ze zich vertrouwder voelden als de maan hen beter kon zien. Maar Naya vond dat niet zo erg. Ze wist dat de maan er altijd zou zijn voor haar. Of ze nu onder een boom sliep of recht onder de maan. 'Ik kijk er zo naar uit om terug te zijn. Dat rondtrekken vind ik maar niets. Ik mis ons vertrouwde thuis. Hopelijk zijn we er bijna.' Jix rekte zijn nek uit en keek met zijn bruine ogen naar de verte of hij enig iets kon zien van zijn vertrouwde thuis. 'We zijn tenminste wel al in het bos', zei Naya toen ze om zich heen keek. Er kwamen meer bomen, wat betekende dat ze bijna bij hun thuis waren. 'Inderdaad', stemde Jix in. Hij keek Naya aan met zijn verlangende ogen. Die blik kende ze wel. Het was de blik wanneer hij iets wou, maar er niet meteen aan kon geraken. Zoals wanneer hij een gesprek had met Naya en hij begon te vertellen over waarom niemand hem leuk vond. 'Ik heb het vertrouwde woud echt gemist. Het lijkt alsof ik er nu meer naar verlang dan anders. Is dit een normaal gevoel?' Naya keek in zijn nu onzekere ogen. Ze wou graag iets troostends zeggen, maar ze kwam er niet meteen op. 'Je zal blij zijn wanneer we terug zullen zijn. Net als mij, want ik heb onze thuis ook gemist.' Jix lachte. Hij keek haar lief aan. 'Bedankt Naya.' Ze naderden het vertrouwde woud. Naya herkende al vele bomen en ze rook ineens een vlaag van de geur van de wolven. Dit maakte duidelijk dat dit het territorium van deze roedel was. Ze ademde de vertrouwde geuren in. Ze waren thuis. Naast haar keek Jix ook verlangend naar hun thuis. Ze waren terug. Terug in het woud. 'Het leek wel eeuwen geleden dat we hier voor het laatst waren', fluisterde Jix. Naya knikte langzaam. Vele wolven gingen terug naar hun slaapplaatsen en installeerden zich voor de nacht. Het was al best donker, en al een paar sterren begonnen te verschijnen. Hopelijk was de maan er deze nacht. Ze moest er bij zijn wanneer de wolven en hun eerste nacht gingen slapen, terug in hun vertrouwde woud. Naya porde Jix tegen zijn schouder. 'Kom mee naar het meer, daar zal nu geen wolf zijn.' Jix knikte. 'Goed idee', antwoordde hij. Het meer was een plaats waar wolven kwamen als ze een probleem hadden en wouden huilen naar de maan. Er waren hier immers geen bomen en het was een open plaats in het bos waar een groot meer was. Het meer was niet al te groot, het was eigenlijk een hele enorme plas water. Naya zat naast Jix, met hun vachten tegen elkaar. Zij gebruikten het meer eerder als een soort rustplaats om alleen te zijn, weg van de andere wolven. En als ze dan even alleen zijn met elkaar, kunnen ze elkaar goed aanvoelen en vertellen ze elkaar dingen. Dat vinden ze beide het beste aan het meer. En aan elkaar. Naya keek over het meer. Het was een blauw glinsterend oppervlak dat de maan en de sterren weerspiegelde. 'Weet je, Naya, ik ben echt heel blij dat we terug zijn. Het voelt zo goed om terug te zijn. We hebben nu een niruwe leider en daar ben ik blij mee. Ze lijkt een goede leider te zijn.' Zijn ogen keken nu somberder, alsof hij aan iets dacht. Hij keek nu naar beneden. 'Maar tegelijkertijd lijkt het alsof er iets mis is... Het voelt niet goed...' Naya keek hem aan. Het was duidelijk dat hij ergens mee zat. Ze likte hem over zijn kop. 'Vertel maar, ik ben er voor je.' Ze keek hem lief aan in de hoop dat hij zich beter zou voelen. 'Bedankt, Naya. Ik weet niet wat ik zonder je ben. Je betekent echt zo veel voor me... Het spijt me dat ik zo een onnuttige wolf ben. Ik wou dat je een betere vriend had dan mij. En dat je een vriendin kon zijn van alle andere wolven.' Toen ze hem zo zag, kreeg ze medelijden met hem. Jix voelde zich vaak niet gewaardeerd door de andere wolven. 'Je bent belangrijk voor mij, Jix. Voel je niet minder dan andere wolven. Je bent veel meer waard dan de andere wolven. Jij bent mijn beste vriend.' Jix keek haar blij aan en gaf haar een lik over haar snuit. Naya wist wat hij bedoelde. Dit was een teken van sterke vriendschap. Hele sterke vriendschap. Naya duwde haar neus tegen zijn kop als teken dat ze het goedkeurde. Ze waren nu betere vrienden dan ooit. De hele nacht door bleven ze aan het meer liggen. En ze voelden zich beide veel beter. De maan keek over hen heen, als een teken dat ze over hen waakte en dat ze hun partnerschap goedkeurde. Na de nacht kwam de vroege zon op en verdwenen de sterren. De vroege vogels begonnen al te fluiten en het bos werd zichtbaarder. Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Het Wolvenlied Categorie:Het Wolvenlied: hoofdstukken